Darth Vader
thumb|196px|em quem o rapper foi baseado Darth Vader Batalhou contra Adolf Hitler em ERB 2,16 e 34 e fez sua apariçãom também em ERB 15. Information on the Rapper Darth Vader(Anakin Skywalker) é um personagen ficticio e principal vilão da serie de filmes Star Wars. ERBoH Bio (Deep breath…deep breath) As a child, I was a terrible actor. I grew up on Tatooine as Anakin Skywalker, a slave child who built stupid, protocol droids that I later forgot existed. In my twenties I went through a rough period where my body got pretty messed up. My face was burned and I became part robot. (Deep breath…deep breath) The good news was I got this awesome new body with a cape, helmet and sweet ass deep voice the ladies go crazy for. (Deep breath) I was so popular Rick Moranis played me in the movie "Spaceballs." Anyway, I became the leader of the dark side, which is cool because women love a bad boy. I moved to the Death Star and wreaked havoc while trying to get my son to join me. Of course, he didn't know he was my son so I had to cut off his hand and freeze his friend in carbonite. Then he cut off my hand (yes, the irony) and it turned into a big mess. Eventually I searched my feelings and redeemed myself by saving my son from some magic lightning. (Deep breath…deep breath) Then I was killed by that same lighting. But I lived on in ghost form to look down from the clouds and approve of my son who saved a planet of giant, dancing rodents. I'm also the voice of Mufasa in "The Lion King," which is pretty damn cool. (Deep Breath) Letra 1 Verso 1: You can't rhyme against the dark side of the force. Why even bother? So many dudes been with your mom who even knows if I’m your father? You’re a pissed off little prick with a Napoleon dick. You call that a mustache? I call that Dirty Sanchez on your lip. You bitch, let me remind you who you're messing with. Everything that you did, I'm the motherfucker who invented it. I'm the original Dark Lord. You're like the sorcerer’s apprentice. My stormtroopers make yours look like someone took a piece of shit and cloned it. Verso 2: Suck my robot balls. Now take a step back and let me freeze yours off! A little Carbonite bath for your goose stepping ass. We’ll call my homeboy in Israel. See who got the last laugh Letra 2 Verso 1: Someone who loathes you, bitch now stand up and rhyme I only thawed you out so I could beat your ass a second time. Roar like Chewbacca, the voice of Mufasa I'm on the leader of your limp dicked Luftwaffe I strike back hard against a Nazi Brain toss your ass in the air, Yahtzee! Ask Indiana Jones who the fuck I am I spit sick shit so focused I break your concentration camp I'm a certified Sith Lord, you runt So suck on deez... Stormtrooper: Uh deez what sir? Darth Vader: Deez robot nuts! I'm gonna enjoy watching you die So let me do it with my own eyes. Letra 3 Verso 1: Let me paint you a picture, son Potrait of a bitch after World War I You were stirring up a fears of the German people Tellin' the world that the Jews are evil You wrote a little book, got'em fired up Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got'em fired up When your bunker started getting fired up You put a gun in your mouth and fired up! You dumb mother fucker, didn't Napoleon let you know? When you conquer Russia, better pack some fucking winter clothes! While you're fighting off Valkyrie I got a million clones, they die for me My bounty hunters ride for me Yo homeboy, finish this rhyme for me! Categoria:Rappers